Tamara
"Hot on the heels of a troubled relationship, this attractive young gal could sure use a fun-filled getaway. Congratulations, TAMARA! You've just won a complimentary ticket to the hottest theme park in town. Don't croak on your lonely lily pad! A hopping good time awaits you at... The Devil's Carnival!" Tamara is a young woman who constantly engaged in relationships with dangerous men as she had a thing for "bad boys". She was killed by her abusive boyfriend and was sent to The Devil's Carnival for being too trusting. History The Devil's Carnival: Episode 1 Tamara was apparently out on a date with her "bad boy" boyfriend when he did something that caused her to leave him. Her boyfriend managed to reach her just before she could drive away and told her to open the door, promising that what he did to upset her would never happen again. Tamara didn't do as he said, which caused her boyfriend to become enraged and shoot her, killing her. Immediately after that, Tamara's car started shaking and the air around her became cold, when she looked out the window she saw the silhouettes of The Ticket Keeper and The Tamer, who had come to take her to The Devil's Carnival ("Heaven's All Around"). Tamara wakes up to find herself in the Big Top of The Devil's Carnival, where Lucifer manipulates her into singing a duet with him, seduces her and either puts her to sleep or kills her ("In All My Dreams I Drown"). When Tamara wakes up again, she is wearing a 1950's frog-themed dress and hairstyle. She wanders around the carnival until she meets the carnival's resident bad boy: The Scorpion, who was locked up in a cage by The Ticket Keeper's orders. He persuades her to let him out of the cage, promising that he could protect her. As soon as he gains her trust, Scorpion tells her to wait for him and runs away. Tamara follows him into a tent where she finds him making out with The Painted Doll. Heartbroken, Tamara tries to leave but Scorpion won't let her, accusing her of being a liar as she said she trusted him. Tamara takes the blame, forgives Scorpion and agrees to be his assistant for his act. She allows Scorpion to tie her up in a wheel and Scorpion assures her that he won't stab her...before stabbing her in the heart seconds later with the same switch-blade that she gave him to help him escape from the cage ("Trust Me"). After Tamara "dies" she is left tied in the wheel while The Painted Doll sings. After she is done, Painted Doll kisses Tamara on the cheek. She is not seen again. ("Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale"). The Devil's Carnival: Alleluia! When "Ms. Merrywood" arrives to Heaven she is shown a photo of John and Tamara and is asked if she knows them, implying that Tamara was eventually reformed and sent to Heaven. Sin Tamara's sin is gullibity. She always pursued relationships with dangerous men and blindly trusted everyone who crossed her path, even when those people ended up hurting her. Even though being naive isn't much of a sin, it makes her fatally flawed beyond repair in God's opinion, who sends people to Hell over small imperfections. Appearance Tamara is a teenaged girl with long, glossy brown hair and green eyes. Her age is unknown, although she is most likely between the ages of sixteen and nineteen since she is old enough to drive. The night of her death, she wore a teal floral dress and a dark blue cardigan. When she arrived to the carnival, she was dressed in a cartoonish 1950's outfit and hairstyle, which consisted on a pink-collared short petticoat green dress with frog patterns and a large green waist ribbon, black and white saddle shoes and pink socks. Her hair was curled up and tied in a ponytail with a large pink ribbon and had long curled up bangs. In "In All My Dreams I Drown", she was dressed in a long, white, vintage nightgown with cap sleeves, light pink-colored seams in the chest that have flower pattens on them, a hot pink bow about 6 inches tall at the center back and what appears to be black socks. She also holds an old lantern in her hand. http://es.scribd.com/doc/86599346/Transcript Personality Tamara's most prominent trait is that she is too trusting and quick to forgive. She is also very nice and innocent, making her easy to manipulate. Relationships Unnamed boyfriend Tamara's boyfriend was abusive with her while she put up with this treatment for awhile until he did something that caused her to leave him, only for him to kill her. Lucifer Before Lucifer starts telling Tamara's fable to "Daniel", he claims that Tamara's is his favorite story, although he could've said so because The Scorpion and The Painted Doll were on it too. In "In All My Dreams I Drown", Lucifer manipulates Tamara into singing a duet with him. She puts her trust on Lucifer, he seduces her and either kills or puts her to sleep. The Scorpion When Tamara met The Scorpion she quickly developed a crush on him due to his "bad boy" personality. He smoothly flirted with her as part of his act and she blindly trusted him, even after she caught him making out with Painted Doll. Trivia *Tamara is the only attendee in Episode 1 to: **Not have died at home. **Be sent to Hell over an imperfection instead of an actual sin. **Be allowed into the carnival despite not giving her ticket to Ticket Keeper. **Never meet another attendee. **Not have broken a rule on her first day in the carnival (ignoring her throwing away her ticket). **Wear one-piece outfits, in her case, dresses. The other attendees wear coats, shirts/mini dresses and pants/stockings. **Not have lost any accessories of her outfits. **Not have shown any form of nudity. **Be killed by a carnie, assuming that Ms. Merrywood survived the lashing The Tamer gave her. **Be killed twice by the carnies, assuming that Lucifer did kill her. **Have more than one change of outfits. *It was implied in the first teaser trailer for Episode 2 that Tamara was going to return until the script had to be rewritten. Gallery 600full-jessica-lowndes.png Winner poster.jpg Tamara caged.png LuciferTamara.png The Devil's Carnival: Episode 1 Tamara threatened by ex.png|Tamara's boyfriend threatens her Tamara dies.png Tamara dies 2.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 33.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 48.png In All My Dreams I Drown 01.png In All My Dreams I Drown 02.png In All My Dreams I Drown 04.png In All My Dreams I Drown 05.png In All My Dreams I Drown 06.png In All My Dreams I Down 07.png In All My Dreams I Down 08.png In All My Dreams I Down 09.png In All My Dreams I Down 11.png In All My Dreams I Down 14.png In All My Dreams I Down 12.png In All My Dreams I Down 13.png In All My Dreams I Down 15.png In All My Dreams I Down 16.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Attendees